restaurantsfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Bedford
Bedford is a city in Cuyahoga County, Ohio, United States. The population was 13,074 at the 2010 census. It is an eastern suburb of Cleveland. It is 16.3 mi (26.2km) south-east of Cleveland, Ohio by road. The population (during the Restaurants! period) was average 14,518 during at the 1990 census to 2000 census (let's say if 2000 is 1999). Its township was founded in 1797 and is part of the Connecticut Western Reserve. This was famously used for a filming of Restaurants! Geography Bedford is located at: WikiMiniAtlas41°23′33″N 81°32′04″W﻿ / ﻿41.392404°N 81.534441°W﻿ / 41.392404; -81.534441. The city has a total area of 5.40 square miles (14.0 km2), of which 5.35 square miles (13.9 km2) (or 99.07%) is land and 0.05 square miles (0.13 km2) (or 0.93%) is water. History (until 1999 when Restaurants! ended) *1797 - Bedford Township is founded, and is part of the Connecticut Western Reserve. (Bedford Township existed as a government until 1951, when the city of Bedford Heights, the village of Oakwood, and the village of Walton Hills were established. The village of Maple Heights left Bedford Township in 1915.) *1816 - The Taylor Chair Company is established along Tinkers Creek, by Benjamin Franklin Fitch. *1837 - The village of Bedford is founded, and consists of what would be the geographic center of Bedford Township. *1861 - 1865 Bedford sends over 140 of its sons to fight in the Civil War. *1830s - 1890s - Industries spring up along Tinkers Creek, using the fast-flowing water as a source of power to operate numerous mills. *1870 - First Baptist Church is established on the Bedford Commons before moving to its present location in 1968 at the corner of Turney Road and West Glendale Avenue. *1890s - Bedford becomes a train isthmus for the railroad network. In 1889, the Bedford Depot for passengers awaiting trains is built. *1905 - A new Bedford Central High School is opened (now part of Central Primary School, it is one of the oldest continuously operating school buildings in the area) *1915 - The village of Maple Heights splits from Bedford Township, In 1932 Maple Heights achieves city status. *1921 - Saint Mary's Parish becomes Bedford's first Catholic parish. *1927 - The new Bedford Senior High School opens at the corner of Washington Street and Columbus Street to accommodate a growing student body. This would later be known as Moody High School, then later Moody Junior High School. It was demolished in the 1990s; the Bedford Southeast Public Library now occupies the site. It borders Tarbell Avenue, one of the oldest brick-paved streets in Ohio. *1928 - The Vincentian Sisters of Charity open their convent. Bedford Hospital established. *1930 - The 1,650-foot (500 m) Northfield Road Bridge opens for traffic. *1932 - The City of Bedford adopts a Council-Manager form of municipal government. *1952 - St. Pius X Parish established by the Marist Fathers. *1957 - St. Peter Chanel High School opens and Bedford High School also opens, both on Northfield Road. *1958 - Lumen Cordium opens. *1950s - The first car dealerships open on Broadway Avenue, creating the first Bedford Automile. *1951 - The villages of Bedford Heights and Oakwood are established, splitting off from Bedford Township. Bedford Heights achieves city status in 1961. *1958 - Bedford Senior High School, located at 481 Northfield Road, is opened. *1963 - Elmer Flick, a lifelong resident of Bedford, is elected to the Baseball Hall of Fame. St. Peter Chanel High is expanded. *1969 - The 10-story Willard House Apartment opens for residents. *1969-1971 - Bedford High expands, adding the North and South wings, expansion of the vocational wing, and addition of the Robert W. Wright Natatorium. *1971 - Elmer Flick dies at age 94 and is laid to rest in Bedford. *1980s - Northfield Road Bridge is renovated; rededicated on September 12, 1987, by Governor Richard F. Celeste; the events surrounding the re-opening of the bridge cap off Bedford's sesquicentennial celebration. *1988 - Lumen Cordium closes; all students transfer to St. Peter Chanel High School. *1994 - The Marist Fathers leave St. Peter Chanel High School; the school also breaks its football losing streak. *1994 - Bedford Bearcat Stadium is dedicated and opens during a weeklong schedule of activities. The Bearcats defeat Notre Dame-Cathedral Latin 4-0. *1995 - Target opens one of its first northeast Ohio stores in Bedford. Category:Locations Category:Ohio Category:Movieaurants! Category:Rocko Meets the Restaurants! Category:Restaurants!